


Breaking Down:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Five-O Emotional Series: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Arguing, Blame/Guilt, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e07 Ina Paha (If Perhaps), Established Relationship, General, Guilt, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Nightmares, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, coming clean, fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: After the Wo Fat Experience, Steve is scared of losing everyone, especially Danny, But he doesn't admit it, til Danny pushes him to admit it, Will it make the couple stronger?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Down:

*Summary: After the Wo Fat Experience, Steve is scared of losing everyone, especially Danny, But he doesn't admit it, til Danny pushes him to admit it, Will it make the couple stronger?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams noticed that something was off about his partner, & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, Ever since Wo Fat's death, he has been acting funny, & strange. He wanted him to come to him, & tell him, but the former Seal was being stubborn, & claims that he is fine, & doesn't want to talk about it, He stormed off to the lake, & the others with their blessing, told the blond to do everything, that he could to bring their love one back to their ohana.

 

"I thought I would find you here," The Loudmouth Detective said, as he found his lover at his favorite beach in the world, "I want you to tell me something, & be honest with me, Okay ?", "I am always honest with you, Danno, When it matters", Steve said in a confused state. "You decided to not look further into your family, cause you want it to be over, Is that right ?, So we can have a future", The Handsome Brunette said with a nod, "I thought of the risks of the outcome, I can't do that to our family, So I am not gonna continue the search", Danny knew that it was a lie, & called him on it.

 

"I am glad for you, But you are lying to me, I **_want_** the truth, What's the truth, Damn it !", The Blond Detective exclaimed, "Why are you putting me through this for, Danny ? !, You want hear it, You want me to say it, Okay, The truth is I am afraid, Okay, I am afraid !", he exclaimed with equal force, "There is for me, For me, It's a problem, okay", "Why, You're human, Aren't you ?", Danny asked with fire burning in his eyes.

 

"I don't know what I am, Because of me, Chin lost his love of his life, Grace got kidnapped, My dad got murdered, Kono almost died, & Lou could've lost his daughter", Steve said with tears angrily running down his cheeks, & quickly wiped them away. "Don't you dare blame yourself for those things, Blame your mother or Wo Fat, But, Don't blame yourself, okay, You afraid that if you show emotion, everything would be taken away from you, But it won't, We love you, & stand by you", Danny stating the fact.

 

"The Others think you can do this, Resume the search, So do I, But you got to do it, For you & **_you_** alone, Finish this, squash this, otherwise it will eat you up, You can't live like this, we can't live like this, Look at what it is doing to you now", Steve took in his lover's words,  & he said with a smile, "How did you become so tough, & smart ?", Danny chuckled, & said, "I live with a kick ass former seal, You may have met him", Steve pulled him into an embrace, & said, "I am so sorry, I am sorry", They hugged, kissed, & just stayed like that for awhile.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
